


[Podfic] The Heathen

by hauntedjaeger (saellys)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Discussion of Death, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-S1, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger
Summary: Cara Dune returns to the tunnels under Nevarro to help with a task she knows is important to Din.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, implied Cara Dune/Din Djarin, mentioned Cara Dune & Din Djarin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Heathen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perihadion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heathen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248580) by [perihadion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jKDF37wtiG9XyJh1Q2-HgNghHOEDScj7) for streaming)_

**Text:** [The Heathen](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [perihadion](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Reader:** [saellys](PODFICCER%20URL)

**Length:** 9:28

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jKDF37wtiG9XyJh1Q2-HgNghHOEDScj7)


End file.
